All's fair in love and war
by RGW317
Summary: Over achieving, confident, and always in control, Lexa Woods is completely unprepared for the new girl, Clarke Griffin, who turns her world upside down. Lexa is also equally unprepared to battle it out for Clarke's heart with Bellamy Blake, resident school golden boy, and coincidentally, Lexa's best friend. High School AU / Clexa
1. Chapter 1

I have this theory about life. At the exact moment one finds balance, the universe tips, because to find complete symmetry in ones life is a total crock of fairytale-like shit. That's why on the day I made the bet, the day I'm still not sure I either fully regret or hold dear, I sent the universe an SOS to tip me completely over the edge.

It was Monday, and I was already tired of school the moment I pulled into the parking lot. Sighing one of those deep-seated, lingering sighs, I jerked the steering wheel to the left and made my way to the very far end of the parking lot where Bellamy and I always park. Bellamy Blake was the town golden boy, and my best friend. Which from the outside looks like a very uncanny relationship, the football god and that random girl that's always on the honor role, and captain of the debate team. The thing is, my friendship with Bellamy would always be weird, and uncanny, but I think that's why we liked each other so much. We were complete opposites, and in some ways, the ways that mattered at least, it worked.

Three people honked at me, but I didn't bother to look and see what they wanted, I never do. It wasn't until I looked up from the music library on my phone that I saw her. Well, more accurately her stark white jetta, which I would have totally judged had I not been seconds away from ramming into her back bumper. Slamming on the breaks, I hit my hand on the horn and prayed that this wouldn't end with me having to call my parents to tell them I'd banged up yet another car. This was my fourth, and I had a feeling even my workaholic parents would begin to notice the fee's I'd racked up on our insurance.

The Jetta stopped just in time, and the driver door flew open. Now, I know that technically, she'd been backing out, and I had obviously not been paying attention, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying to get out of this as best as possible. Seconds later, a face appeared in my window, a light nock followed. I almost jumped when I rolled it down, and turned my head to see her face. She looked frantic, she was flushed and looking me up and down like I was a snapchat close to expiration.

"Are you ok?" She breathed, placing a hand on her heart. "I'm sorry, I should have paid better attention backing out."

I stared at her. Was she seriously unaware that in terms of Maine's road rules I had totally been at fault? Blinking a few times, I finally replied, "I'm fine, everything looks fine."

"Sorry again," She bit her bottom lip, "Um… I'm Clarke, Clarke Griffin."

I raised an eyebrow, "Griffin?"

She blushed, I was starting to think she did that a lot. "Yeah, like the mythological bird that's also a lion."

"Right, well, uh, I'm going to go park now, could you move your car out of the way?" I asked, my finger poised on the up symbol for my window.

Clarke nodded, "Oh, ok, are you sure I mean I know we didn't make contact but would you like to… I don't know exchange numbers, or insurance?"

I paused, and looked at her seriously. "Why?"

She just stared at me, opening and closing her mouth. "Ok, stupid question, I'll move my car now." She trotted off and I continued to stare, I'd never seen her before so she had to be new. I couldn't wait to tell Bellamy how incredibly awkward this girl was, and the fact she thought _she_ was in the wrong in our mini fender-bender.

Bellamy was already leaning against the hood of his truck when I pulled up. Jumping out, I was seconds away from telling him the story when I noticed he was on the phone.

"Yes, I know baby…" he said into the receiver, "Look, I can't just skip practice…"

It didn't take me long to realize he was on the phone with his latest flavor of the month, Harper. I loved Bellamy, he was like my brother, but he was a player and a half. He hung up shortly after I approached him, I leaned back next to him so we were shoulder to shoulder when I said, "Regretting this one?"

"Maybe a little," he chuckled, looking over at me, "How's your morning Lexa, exciting as always?"

I opened my mouth to finally tell him my story, when he stopped me. "Holy shit, Lex." He hit my arm, earning an annoyed 'ouch' from me.

"What?" I whined.

"It's that girl!" He nodded towards the school entrance.

"Nate, there's a lot of girls over there." I huffed.

"No, this one is the girl I've been telling you about, she moved in down the road a couple weeks ago."

I raised one rather unimpressed eyebrow. "Ok, so what?"

Bellamy let out another low chuckle, "Lexa look at her."

I rolled my eyes, "When are you going to get it through your head that just because I also date girls, doesn't mean I think every girl that walks by is hot?"

Bellamy smiled at me, "The Griffin girl is not just hot ok, Lex? She's… She's like a goddess, quite possibly the prettiest girl at our school." He added as an afterthought, "after you of course."

"Wait," I laughed, twirling around and finally laying eyes on the girl he meant. Clarke stood at the doors of the school, her head bent, studying what I assumed would be her schedule, which caused a few sunny blonde waves to fall across her face. "You mean her? Clarke Griffin is your newest obsession?"

"How do you know her name?" Bellamy questioned, grabbing his bag out of the hood of his truck and following me towards the school.

"Because I almost just flattened her with my car." I shot him a smirk, but instead of prompting me for my readily sarcastic rendition of the story, he looked at me like I'd almost killed his grandma.

"So you've… talked to her?"

"Yeah it's crazy, it's this new thing where humans exchange words."

"Shut up, Woods." He smiled, "You have to introduce me to her."

"That's a negative, Blake. I barely know the girl, and her awkwardness makes _me_ feel awkward."

"C'mon, I've been lusting after her for days!" We stop at his locker, which is decorated in streamers and football stickers courtesy of his cheerleading clan of admirers.

"Oh god, a couple days? However will you survive?"

"Christ, Lexa, are you blind?" He snorts, shutting his locker and adjusting the strap of the backpack slung across his shoulder. He turns to look at me, but then his face goes slack, and he's staring over my shoulder like nothing in the world could possibly be more interesting. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and when I turn, I know exactly why Bellamy looked like a love struck 6th grader.

"Hi," Clarke says, biting at her bottom lip. "Look, I just wanted to say uh, sorry again, almost causing an accident on your first day isn't exactly the best way to start, you know?" She smiles after that, and I swear I think I heard Bellamy sigh. Fucking _sigh._

Bellamy Blake loves girls, and girls love him, but this felt different. For the first time in… well, forever, I think Bellamy was actually nervous over a girl. I take this moment to really look at Clarke, because _sure_ , even I could admit she was certifiably hot, but what was it about her that was making Bellamy so jumpy? She had longish blond hair that fell down over her shoulders, half of it was pulled away from her face and showed it off quite nicely. It was her eyes though, it had to be. They were a deep blue, and as I stared at them longer, I think I started to understand more and more why Bellamy was so caught up.

"It's alright." I say, after a moment of trying to regain my composure, and act like I was not just totally checking her out. And then, because I am a literal angel sent down from heaven, I turned to Bellamy. "Clarke," I say, surprised at how nice that name feels rolling off my tongue. "This is Bellamy Blake." I leave it there, because that's usually all that is ever needed. I mean it's Bellamy. Tall, broad, devilishly handsome Bellamy Blake, captain of the football team and resident High school heartthrob. Clarke looks from me to him, and smiles, "Hi," she says, again, "It's nice to actually meet you in person, I met Octavia just this morning, I've just moved in across the street."

"I know." He replies, too quickly, and a little breathless.

I turn to look at him as well. _What the hell was that?_ I ask telepathically. He looks back at me blankly, which I know is his universal sign for 'help me'. Surprisingly, however, when I turn back around I find that Clarke is looking at me again, and she's smiling, and she has got a _really_ nice smile.

"So, I didn't quite catch your name this morning," she prompts, searching my face.

I open my mouth to speak, but I am quickly cut off.

"Lexa." Bellamy says, "her name is, Lexa."

This time when I turn around, it doesn't take ten years of friendship between Bell and I to be able to read the message I am shooting him with the look on my face. _Why are you acting like such a weirdo?!_ I silently scream at him, and he looks back at me, panic clearly evident in his tight-lipped expression.

"Ok well, I guess it was nice to meet you, Lexa." I turn back around to face Clarke, and she's grinning now, at me, and definitely not Bellamy.

"Thanks," and for some reason I'm smiling too, smiling much bigger than I ever do, because my usual demeanor during school hours never really includes smiling. I'm as stoic as they come. "I guess it was sort of nice to meet you too, Clarke."

"See you around, Bellamy." She chuckles, stepping around us and on what I assume is her route to class. Just before she's out of earshot, she looks over her shoulder and smirks at me. "And I hope to run into you again Lexa, preferably not in a parking lot though." Then, she winks. At me. _Me._ This really hot, and quite awkward, yet sort of also mysteriously sexy new girl winks at _me._

"Holy shit." Bellamy says, once she's gone. "She's totally into me."

I'm about to laugh, but then I look back up at him. He's staring after her, and he's also completely serious.

"Ok Casanova, I'll see you at lunch." I say, turning around.

"You don't believe me?" He calls after me, grinning like an idiot.

"When do I ever?" I call back, not bothering to turn back around.

I see Clarke again at lunch. I'm heading for my usual table, when I feel myself collide with someone, sending their lunch tray sprawling to the floor. I start to apologize when I look up, and get distracted by a sea of blue.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Clarke smirks, leaning down to pick up her, thankfully, empty lunch tray.

"That we do," I smile back, and internally I'm yelling at myself because real and genuine smiles are a rare occurrence for me and are generally reserved for Bellamy, and occasionally my older sister, Anya. "Finished already?"

"Yeah, I've got this art project I really want to work on."

"Wow, I didn't peg you for an art geek." I regret it the moment I say it, because when talking to pretty girls it's best not to accidently offend them, but Clarke just smiles. I'm really starting to like that smile.

"I didn't peg you for an actual geek, but all those debate team trophies in the school entryway say differently." Clarke's eyes are sparkling, and I can't look away. She's got the cheekiest smirk settled on her lips and I'm trying to regulate my breathing when I realize she's really taken notice of me. Beautiful, mysterious, and adorably awkward Clarke Griffin, has noticed me.

"You're a charmer, aren't you?"

"Bellamy seems to think so."

I'm laughing now, and staring at her like she's the sun and I'm growing more and more flustered while in her orbit. "You say that now, but you won't be so blasé about it when he's actually put the moves on you."

"We'll have to see." She throws me one last grin, and then turns to leave the Cafeteria, while I try to wipe off the identical grin I'm still wearing while I make my way over to Bellamy.

He's seated at our table with Octavia and Lincoln. I'm still always so surprised at how close Octavia and Bellamy are in and out of school, and next to Bellamy Octavia was probably my closest friend.

"Hey, Lex." She says, smiling. "Did I just see you talking to our new neighbor over there?"

Bellamy looks up at this, a mouthful of food in his mouth. "What?"

"I ran into her…again." I try to ignore the way my heart quickens when I think of her, and those eyes, and that adorable smirk.

"Did she say anything about me?" He asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." I roll my eyes, "she's not that taken by your suave moves this morning."

"This morning?" Octavia asks, "what happened this morning?"

"Bellamy made a complete fool out of himself in front of his dream girl." I smirk at him.

"Whatever," he huffs, "I've got it covered. I'll have her by the end of the week."

Something about the way he said it didn't sit right with me. Octavia rolls her eyes at him, "Don't be a dick, Bell, it's not a good look on you."

"I thought it was his only look?" Lincoln pipes up from his lunch, and Octavia promptly slaps him on the arm, while I tip my head back laughing.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm gonna win this won."

"Not if the commander of the debate team gets her first." Octavia says, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

I shoot her a look, "C'mon, O."

"What?" She laughs, "are you telling me you didn't see the way she was flirting with you?"

"We were talking, don't be ridiculous." I reply.

"Yeah, O, don't be ridiculous." Bellamy adds, and I turn to look at him. "What? You're hot Lex, but it's quite obvious that she's not on your team."

"And how would you know that?" I bite out, Bellamy was really pushing it today.

"I've got a feeling." He replies, simply, like that explains everything. As if he had a built-in, fail proof gaydar.

I wasn't really thinking when I said it, all I could remember was imagining Bellamy and Clarke flirting, and kissing, and eventually Bellamy doing what he does best, breaking a heart. And suddenly I couldn't let that happen, suddenly, I absolutely wouldn't let that happen. He'd broken countless girls hearts over the last four years, none of which I was too concerned over because Bellamy was my friend, not the desperate and annoying groupies he kept around. Yet the thought of him hurting Clarke, the thought of him actually _touching_ Clarke, sort of made me want to vomit. I guess that's why I said it, and I also guess that's what got me into this mess in the first place.

"You're on."

Bellamy looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Whoever gets Clarke to admit feelings for them first wins." I say it nonchalantly, while taking a bite of my wrap. Like I wasn't having an intense internal debate with the moral compass inside of myself.

"You've got to be kidding." Bellamy says, eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, quite the opposite, Blake."

"She's straight, Lexa, don't set yourself up for failure." He says this sincerely, and if I wasn't so angry about the fact that he thought Clarke was his for the taking, I might find it sweet that he was looking out for me.

"I like a challenge."

"We need rules!" Octavia pipes up, smiling in excitement.

"Oh no," Lincoln, ever the sensible one, says, "You are not getting involved in this."

Octavia grabs his hand in an act to calm him, but ignores his statement, pressing on. "So what's the time frame?"

"A term," I say.

"A month," Bellamy says at the same time. I glance at him, a bit shaken by his confidence.

"ok, a month." I reply, not wanting to show any doubts.

"We need to clarify 'admitting feelings'" Octavia says, and Lincoln sighs, clearly defeated.

"She tells one of us she wants to become official." Bellamy suggests, and he's smirking like he's got it, like he's already won.

"She admits to being in love." I say, staring straight into Bellamy's eyes.

Lincoln snorts. "That is just-"

"Deal." Bellamy and I are staring at each other, and I can feel my heart thumping in my chest. _What the hell did I just agree to?_

"Alright, you've both got a month to make her fall in love with you." Octavia states, "now, let's put some pressure on. Winner gets what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lincoln huffs, "maybe Clarke?"

"If you win," Bellamy begins, "you get, Carson."

The table goes silent. I swallow the lump that has appeared in my throat, Carson was the motorcycle Bellamy had spent four years begging his parents to let him buy. He adored that thing, and he also knew I'd wanted it since the moment he got it. If ever there was a time to doubt that Bellamy wasn't serious in his pursuit of Clarke, I was definitely not now.

"Bell-" Octavia begins, but Bellamy holds his hand up.

"And if I lose?" I ask, but I wish I hadn't, because I feel my uneasiness grow with every second.

"You, miss goodie-two-shoes, have got to streak across the football field." He looks up after a moment, and adds, "during the halftime show."

Lincoln and Octavia's jaws have practically hit the floor, I don't dare look at them, for fear I might come to my sense, and surrender Clarke right now.

"Deal." This was going to be a very interesting month.

 **Hi Guys! I would absolutely love some feedback on how you're feeling about this story, I've had this idea for quite a while and I'm very excited to finally get to writing it. New chapter coming soon, please remember to review.**

 **Thanks for reading -R**


	2. Chapter 2

My breath came out in shallow gasps as I sprinted across the school track, pumping my arms and praying that I beat the girl next to me. I smile when I've finally stopped, hands gripping my knees as an act to balance myself from falling over. My chest was heaving, and my lungs were burning, but I felt incredible, in a sprinting-induced high.

"Screw you." Octavia pants, when she finally rocks up behind me. The burgundy colored school jersey clings to her, as she rips my water bottle from my hands right before I go to drink. "It's like you get faster with every week."

I roll my eyes, "You're catching up, though. Was that four seconds behind me this time? Your usual is six."

Octavia shoots me a glare, and I giggle while taking my water bottle back. "Patience is key, O, and besides, once I'm gone you'll have no competition."

"I thought we agreed to not discuss your impending disappearance." She huffs, and I follow her as we make our way to the other side of the track.

"It's college Octavia, I'm not joining a cult."

"Any Ivy League is a cult, and you, Miss Woods, wouldn't be going to anything less than."

I smile at her, Octavia's subtle reassurance was never something to brush off. For a moment I really wanted to hug her, to tell her how much she meant to me and how bad I'd miss her next year.

Octavia glances at me, "Jesus, Lex, stop looking at me like I'm Clarke." The moment died pretty quick after that.

"Speaking of," I say, when I spot her sitting in the bleachers. I feel my cheeks heat up at the sight of her. Clarke was wearing a dark blue sweater that matched her eyes, and her hair was pulled back into a French braid. It's odd to me that even within the few moments I've seen her, she's still so vibrant, so _real._ Like when she was within my vision my mind could zero in on Clarke, and only Clarke. On those eyes, and her pink lips, and the golden hair she'd often wear down over her shoulders.

"You've got it bad," Octavia chuckles, but then, after a moment adds, "are you sure about this bet?"

I start to say no, that I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing and why I agreed to something like this, but then Clarke looks at me. Octavia's words, and the fact that she's even standing next to me promptly fade into the background. Clarke cocks an eyebrow at me, and I'm only just now reminded that I'm standing before her sweaty, and only clothed in my running shorts, cleats and sports bra. An outfit I'd never thought twice about before, in a state that didn't really matter until Clarke was the one seeing me in it. Then she smiles, and I swear I can't feel my body anymore. I'm buzzing, everywhere, and it's definitely no longer from the sprint.

"What is with me?" I whisper, bringing my hand up to my necklace as I nervously twist it in my fingers.

"I'm not sure," Octavia says, "but I have a feeling it's only going to get worse."

I'm about to look at her and ask why when I see him. Bellamy is running across the football field, clothed in his practice jersey and that winning smile I've seen him use so many times. Instead of heading towards me and Octavia like he usually does, he veers off farther to the left, and I feel my chest tighten in annoyance. He walks up the steps and sits down beside her, and this is when it finally occurs to me why Clarke might be here. To watch Bellamy practice, and probably because Bellamy _asked_ her to come and watch him practice.

I'm still buzzing, but now it's with jealousy. Their heads are bent, and I can hear Clarke's soft laughter. Bellamy is grinning from ear to ear, and I sort of want to walk up and slap it off his face. Suddenly I was walking, like almost power walking, towards the bleachers and up the steps, and before I knew what I was actually doing, I sat down on the other side of Clarke.

"Hi," I breathed out, and I thank every higher power that has ever blessed me with the art of composure, because I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. Clarke turns around to face me, and I try to ignore the flushed pink hue of her cheeks. "Hi," she smiles, and then I'm blushing. Bellamy shoots me a look, _not fair._ I grin back at Clarke, and hope that Bellamy can read the message I'm sending him right back. _Future lawyers don't play fair._

"What's up?" I ask, leaning back on one of my hands, and using the other push a few loose strands of brown hair out of my face. This was strategic of course, an attempt to see if giving Clarke an unobstructed view of me in only my sports bra will affect her in anyway. It does, Clarke's eyes drop for only a split second, and when she looks back up, she's blushing the same color as her lips. I feel the corner of my mouth pull up in a smirk, Bellamy and his built in gaydar is left up for questioning.

"Clarke and I were just talking," Bellamy coughs, pulling Clarke and I away from, well, staring at each other. "I've invited her to Josh's party tonight."

"Oh?" I'm taken aback by Bellamy's bold move, so I decide to challenge. "So should I get a ride with Octavia tonight?"

"Do you two usually ride together?" Clarke asks, looking between us.

"Usually." Bellamy and I answer at the same time. Clarke's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "I can just drive there myself."

"No." Bellamy and I say in unison, again. _Shit this is getting weird._

"I'll drive Octavia, actually," I say, regaining composure. "We all know how loose her 'I'm not drinking' claims are."

"Wait," Clarke says, "We should just all take the same car, I mean we're all going to the same place."

"Sounds fun," Octavia says, plopping herself down on the seat behind Clarke and I. "I call shotgun though."

I smile at Bellamy, who's frowning. _Game on._

I'd never been big on parties, that's probably why my usual seat at Josh's is on his couch, and right by the chip bowl that nobody dares to touch. However, on this night, I was having a particularly more awful time than usual, and it wasn't because I was out of chips. Taking the last sip of my drink, I leaned back against the fabric of Josh Kerns couch, trying to clear my slightly blurry vision. Octavia made my drink, and accepting it from her was probably my first mistake. The second, was situating myself right across from the dance floor, where Clarke was dancing with Bellamy. Biting my lip, I squeezed the red solo cup between my hands until it crinkled. Despite knowing this was part of the game, I couldn't help my jealousy, which led me to believe that this thing I had for Clarke was more than just passing attraction. Which also made me want to back out of this now, and keep running. Just then Bellamy slipped his hand into Clarke's hair, and suddenly they were really close, _too_ close. I shot up before I could see anything else, and ignored the nauseous feeling seeping into my stomach as I stumbled out of the house. I grip onto the cold cement steps as I sit down, willing it to anchor me there, and not let me slip away with all my thoughts.

My head was spinning, and my face felt flushed from all the alcohol. _Why was I so caught up on Clarke?_ I barely knew her, and it was quite clear from how close she and Bellamy had gotten tonight that any chance I'd ever had was gone. Yet I couldn't get her face out of my head, her laugh, and I was just so curious. I wanted to know everything. Her middle name, her favorite color, what kind of music she liked, what type of art she liked. I wanted to talk to her for hours, and hours, and I swear I don't think I'd ever get bored of her voice. Suddenly I'm crying, silent tears slipping down my cheeks and I hurriedly wipe them away. I haven't felt this way about anyone in so long. Not since Costia.

"Lexa?" My heart stops, and I whirl around to find Clarke standing in the doorway. Her hair has fallen out of the braid she'd had it in earlier, and long pieces of blonde hair were framing her face. I tried not to think too much about the green strappy dress she had on, and the way it made her legs look like they went for miles.

"Clarke," I say, turning back around. "What are you doing out here?" I can't look at her, not right now, and especially not in that dim lighting. I hear her draw closer, stopping right behind me, and then proceeding to sit down next to me.

"I saw you walk out, I wanted to make sure you were alright." And then, without any warning whatsoever, Clarke reaches up and places the back of her hand on my forehead; and I can't breathe. I'm staring at her, my eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips, the heat of her hand against my face making me even dizzier. We were so close, and I knew it was very dangerous, and very wrong, especially since I was sure she'd just been about to kiss Bellamy before I left. _So what did it mean? Did she like Bellamy? Did she sort of like me? Why was I acting like a ridiculous lunatic over a girl I'd just met?_

"You should go back to the party, Clarke, you seemed to be having fun." I close my eyes, because I can't keep looking at her right now, not if I want to keep my hands to myself.

"I'd have more fun knowing you are home safe, and feeling better in bed. Let's get you home, ok?"

"I can't drive," I say, and then I curse myself because if it weren't for my jealousy I'd probably be sober enough to drive right now.

"Octavia said I could use her car, she'll catch a ride back with Lincoln."

"You don't want to go with Bell?" I ask, and if it weren't for my still tipsy state, I might be embarrassed.

"I just want to make sure you get home safe."

"I can't go home like this, Clarke, my parents would murder me. I'll just crash at the Blake's, so don't worry ok, go back and enjoy the party and come get me when Bell and Octavia are leaving."

"Are you always this difficult to take care of?" Clarke asks, and I open one eye to look at her. She's smiling, and my heart starts beating faster.

"Depends on who wants to take care of me." And that was true, only two people in the world were ever allowed to take care of me, and one of them had probably just had his tongue down Clarke's throat.

Clarke's eyes are sparkling right now, like two little dark blue gems, and I suppress the urge to say so. "I'm taking care of you tonight, Lexa, so please let me."

I'm shaking as Clarke pulls me up, and slips her hand around my waist to keep me steady. She helps me into the passenger side of Octavia's car, and then gently closes the door. When she gets into the driver's seat I let my head roll around so that I can look at her, "did you kiss him?" I ask, without thinking, and I know when I wake up tomorrow I'm going to hate myself for it, but I have to know.

Clarke turns to me, clearly taken aback. "I-"

"Don't worry," I cut her off, bringing my hands to my face, "I'm not judging, and you don't have to answer."

My heart stops when I feel Clarke's hands on mine, she pulls them away from my face. "Look at me," she whispers, and when I look up her eyes hold such a sad, sincerity, I almost want to cry.

"I didn't kiss Bellamy tonight." She says, not breaking eye contact. "I'm not really ready for anything like that… not right now." I want to ask more, but decided against it when noticing the distant and sad look on her face.

"O-ok," I stutter, "I was just wondering because, I, uh-"

"Lexa," she says softly, and I stop breathing when I feel her hand on my cheek, and I unconsciously lean into her palm. I shiver when I hear Clarke's sharp intake of breath at the light contact of my lips against her hand. "Let's get you back to the Blake's, ok?" Clarke doesn't let go of my hand for the entire drive home, and despite my reservations that she might have feelings for Bellamy, I don't ask her to.

 **Hi guys! Thanks so much for the comments, and I hope you all enjoy all the angst/fluff in this chapter. Also, what do you think is going on with Clarke? And who do you think she's interested in? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading, a new chapter should be up soon.**

 **-R**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I see when I wake up is a painting of an elephant in a tutu. Unlike normal elephants, this one is purple, and the tutu is green. It isn't until I notice the sloppy cursive lettering in the corner that spells 'Clarke G' that I start to panic. Shooting up in the bed I take in the room around me. The walls are light blue with a white trim, and various painting, and sketches line the walls. My heart is racing and I look down beneath the covers and realize I'm not in my clothes from last night, I'm in a strappy pajama top and some shorts.

"How?" I whisper, throwing up the blankets and searching for my phone, then I freeze. _What the hell did I do last night? How did I end up in Clarke's room?_ Glancing up at the walls, I spot a photo of Clarke with her arms around a boy with dark brown hair. _Wait… who is that guy?_ I hear pans clattering downstairs and jump, instinctively reaching to pull my hoodie around my shoulders but then I realize it's sitting on the chair across from the bed. _How the hell did I get into these clothes?!_

I stand up, throwing the covers off myself and instantly regretting it. The room was freezing, and as I walk over to the door, I spot a baby blue robe hanging from the closet door. Slipping it on, I open the bedroom door tentatively, sticking my head out only slightly. _Where was Clarke?_ I didn't want to go roaming aimlessly through her house, especially if she had parents or siblings home. When I finally concluded that the coast was clear I slipped out of the room, and tiptoed down the hall, following the scent of eggs, and sound of soft music coming from downstairs. Reaching the end of the stairs, I spotted Clarke standing in front of the stove. She had on a white sweatshirt that hung loosely off her shoulders, and some grey sweatpants. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun on top of her head, and she was bopping it from side to side to the beat of the music. I gulped, this girl could make literally anything look good. Taking the final steps, I walked into the kitchen, unsure of how to approach this.

"Morning," I cough, and soon realize that was definetly the wrong way to approach.

Clarke jumps, sending the spatula in her hand flying, and I barely dodge it as it flies past my head. "Jesus," she breathes, putting a hand over her heart, "Lexa, you scared me."

"Oh, uh, sorry." I say, reaching down for the spatula and then going over to the sink to run it under water. When I hand it back to her, she's smiling. It's big, and brilliant, and I almost stumble backwards at the sight of it. A few moments of silence pass between us, Clarke ignores the omlet she was attending to, and I don't dare say anything because the way she's looking at me makes me want to stay like this forever. Just staring, taking each other in. Then I remember that I probably look like a complete, hungover, mess, and because my thoughts are so jumbled I blurt out the first thing I can think of.

"I see that you're really into blue." I want to slap myself, this girl has literally dressed me, and is making me breakfast and all I can comment on in this moment is her fascination with blue.

"Um, yeah," she chuckles, and looks down, "it's my favorite color to paint with, it reminds me of the sky."

I nod, and look down as well, trying to hide the blush creeping up my neck and cheeks. "Thanks for the pajamas." I say, and then I want to slap myself again, more so this time, because Clarke's eyes widen, and I know it's with the realization that she most definitely saw me half naked last night and I don't even remember it.

"Your welcome," and although it came out shakily, Clarke winks at the end and I feel my knees buckle. "Now sit, you need some carbs to fight that hangover."

I take a seat at the breakfast bar, and close my eyes when I breathe in the wonderful smell of food. Clarke shovels the omelet onto a plate with toast and sets it before me, sliding a cup of plain black coffee with it.

"I didn't know how you like it," she starts to say.

"This is perfect, Clarke, thank you." I smile at her in appreciation.

She bites her bottom lip, "You have the nicest smile, you know?"

I almost choke on the bite of toast I just shoved into my mouth. "T-Thanks." I sputter, averting my gaze, because I know I'm blushing like crazy. Swallowing, I take a deep breath and look back up at Clarke. "So…what exactly happened last night?"

"Oh," Clarke says, smirking. "You mean you don't remember?"

I shake my head, and prepare myself for the worst.

"Well it involved a lot of vodka, some table dancing, and I believe the phrase 'Clarke you are so hot' being repeated multiple times."

I spit out the coffee I'd just taken a sip of, coughing violently because it went down the wrong pipe. "Clarke, I am so sorry! I was so out of it, I-"

"Lexa, relax!" She laughs, and despite feeling so completely uncomfortable the sound relaxes me in some way. "I'm kidding, ok? You just got quite drunk, and I was supposed to drop you back at the Blake's but I couldn't find the key to get in, so I just brought you back to my place instead."

"Your parents didn't mind?" I ask, regaining some confidence I'd lost at the mention of 'table dancing'.

"It's just me and my mom," Clarke shrugs, "She's always at the hospital anyways, she wasn't even home last night."

"Oh, ok," I nod, and take another sip of coffee. "Well thank you, I'd probably be passed out on Josh's couch right now if it weren't for you."

"You do love that couch," she chuckled, "You were there practically the whole night."

"I guard the chip bowl," I smile.

"I think it's more like commandeer the chip bowl." Clarke smirks, and we both laugh lightly. After finishing breakfast, I help Clarke with the dishes. Clarke turns up the music, and before I know it we're dancing like lunatics in her kitchen. I'm in the middle of swaying to a random pop song when I see Clarke flash me the most mischievous grin, and seconds later I'm assaulted with a shot of soapy dishwater.

"Oh no," I laugh lowly, "Clarke Griffin, you do not want to start a water war with me."

Clarke raises an eyebrow in response, "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Hardly," I scoff, taking a slight step back from her. Dipping my hand in the water, I look back at her one last time in challenge.

"Bring it, Woods." We're doused in seconds, both of us giggling like crazy and throwing water in every direction. I grab a large pan to protect myself, but it doesn't help much when Clarke grabs the sprayer hose connected to the sink, and aims it at me.

"Not fair!" I scream, holding up the pan and jumping behind the island for cover. I'm laughing so hard my lungs are burning, and I scramble away as I hear Clarke nearing.

"This is it Lexa!" She says, trying to fight the giggles I can see in her eyes, and her smile and in the flushed hue of her cheeks. She's standing before me, holding the hose like a gun and aiming it right at my heart. For a moment, I find it quite ironic that Clarke is about to shoot me in the heart. "Any last words?"

"That's a really beautiful painting!" I gasp, pointing across the room, Clarke turns her head for only a second and I take the opportunity so swipe my leg at her ankles and it makes her tumble forward. Clarke lands on me, which I honestly did not plan for, but I was also not about to complain. Groaning, Clarke picks her head up off of my chest and looks at me in the eyes. I can't breathe, and I don't think it's because I just had the wind knocked out of me by Clarke's fall. No, it's definitely because of the way Clarke is staring at me right now. Like I'm something out of a movie, her eyes searching my face like it's a book and she's desperate to finish the story. My hand is shaking as I reach up to push a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful," I whisper. Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but then, much to our surprise, the doorbell rings. We don't move for a moment, our gaze still locked, and my hand still resting on her neck. Then we hear the voice.

"Clarke?" Bellamy calls, ringing the doorbell once again. We jolt apart, Clarke rolling off me as I sit up and pull the robe tighter around my body. We stand up, and as Clarke starts for the door I grab her wrist.

"Your shirt!" I whisper, and Clarke looks down and gasps. She's completely soaked, and the thin white shirt clings to her body leaving little to the imagination.

"Can you answer it?" She asks, desperately, running for the stairs.

I'm about to say no, but then I weigh my options. Open the door and face Bellamy, or let Clarke open the door in that see through shirt? I head for the door, counting down from ten as I prepare to open it.

"Bellamy." I smile, when his face appears before me.

He's shocked. His eyes widen, as he looks me up and down. Confused, I look down as well and then I freeze. This looks really bad, terribly bad, actually. The silky top is all twisted, and the shorts are bunched up around my hips, I'm still glistening from the water fight and I'm sure from Bellamy perspective it looks like sweat. The worst thing, though, is the silky, light blue, robe that's sloppily tied around my waist, and only just now do I realize that it has 'Clarke Griffin' embroidered right above my left boob.

"Bellamy," Clarke calls, as she bounds down the stairs, "Sorry it took so long, we were a bit tangled up."

I cringe at her choice of words as Bellamy's face reddens. He looks from Clarke to me, and then back at Clarke. "I just…" He takes a deep breath, and I sort of want to laugh at how flustered he is. "I just wanted to make sure you got home alright, and I was going to ask you where Lexa got off to… but I guess I know now." We're all standing there looking at each other, and it's so terribly awkward, that I'm actually praying for Octavia to pop up somewhere with a snarky comment, anything to break the tension.

"Well, thank you," Clarke smiles at him, and it's so bright and genuine, it feels like someone just kicked me in the gut. "I got home just fine, I couldn't find the key to your house to drop this one off, so I just brought Lex back here."

 _Lex._ I flushed, and tightened my hold against the doorknob. "Right," Bellamy smiles, and I know it's fake, but Clarke doesn't. "I'll see you two later then. We're still on for game night, right Lexa?"

"Of course." I say instantly, my heart hurt a bit at how desperate Bellamy sounded. We hadn't really hung out in almost two weeks, not since the bet. It was scaring me a little how weird our friendship had become in a matter of days, over a random girl. Then I look at Clarke, and I feel sick for even thinking that, I'm reminded of just how not _random_ Clarke is. Just how incredible, and rare, and wonderful, Clarke Griffin is, and now my heart is beating like crazy, because I can't deny it anymore. I am so completely taken with Clarke, there's no way I can risk losing her to Bellamy, not after last night.

"Alright, see you tonight." Bellamy turns to walk away, but then looks back. "Clarke, you should come." It was like a bullet ripped through me. Glancing up at Bellamy he avoided my eyes, he knew what saying that meant. We'd started game night years ago, and there were only two rules. It alternated between each other's houses, and it was strictly for Bellamy, me, Octavia, and Lincoln only. We'd created that rule for obvious reasons, with Bellamy going through new girls every few weeks, his groupies were never allowed at game night. That was before Clarke, before everything.

"Sounds like fun," she smiles at him again, I want to be sick. "Where should I meet you guys?"

"It's at Lexa's this week," Bellamy smiles back, "I'll Pick you up around six." He walked away like it was final, like it was completely normal for him to say that to Clarke, like he takes Clarke out all the time. _Maybe he does_ , I thought for a moment, _maybe he's been hanging out with her this whole week and I didn't even know._ That explains why she came to his practice the other day, fuzzy memories of Josh's came back to me, and then I remember it all. Their dancing, Clarke laughing at his jokes, the way he touched her back when he lead her around, and when he slipped his hands in her hair right before I ran out of the room. Suddenly I feel like I can't breathe, I fall back against the door as it closes and Clarke looks at me worriedly.

"Lex?" She asks, reaching out for me.

I dodge her touch, "I should probably get going," I make a beeline for the stairs.

"Oh," she says, and is quick to follow me, "Well if you just give me a minute I can drive you home."

"No it's ok, my car is parked outside the Blake's house anyways." I will myself not to look at her, as I carefully take off the robe and reach for my folded up clothes that are sitting on the chair in her bedroom. I practically run for the bathroom, shutting the door quickly and sighing when there's finally a barrier between us. I throw on my clothes, and exit the bathroom, only to find Clarke sitting on the edge of her bed, the robe in her lap as she fingers the fabric lightly.

"So, uh, thanks for…" I trail off when Clark looks at me, and it's clear in her eyes that she's confused at how quickly my mood has changed. "Everything."

"It was no problem," she shrugs, "I really enjoyed spending time with you."

I want to cry, I want to reach out and grab her face and kiss her like I was about to minutes before Bellamy rang the doorbell. _Bellamy._ I was so angry, and hurt, and confused. Bellamy was serious about this, serious about Clarke. It made me nauseous, because for the first time I actually liked the girl he was interested in, I liked her a little too much.

"I had fun." I replied, lamely.

Clarke bites her bottom lip, "Is everything ok Lexa? Are…are _we_ ok?"

"We're fine." I squeak, moving for the door.

"Then why does it feel like nothing is ok? Why do things change every time Bellamy comes around?"

I feel like I might faint, right there in front of Clarke's bedroom door. "What do you mean? Everything is fine."

Clarke looks so defeated, and I feel so rotten on the inside. "I'll see you tonight, ok?" I say, softly, forcing a smile. She nods, and then stands up to walk me out. I turn back to her once I'm out the door, "Thank you, Clarke, I really enjoy spending time with you too."

Clarke is blushing under my gaze, and I feel so powerful in this moment. I forget about Bellamy, and the way he makes Clarke smile, I forget about their touching and laughing, and I only focus on Clarke. On her blue eyes, and the freckles sprinkled over her nose, and then suddenly I'm leaning in. I kiss her softly on the cheek, and for a second I think she might pull away, but instead she closes her eyes, and sighs.

"I'll see you tonight." I whisper, shakily, and I have to force myself to keep walking and not turn around. I can't believe what I just did, but I also can't stop wondering what it means for Clarke.

 **Hey guys! So I have a super important question that needs answers in the reviews, would you rather this story be continued in Lexa's perspective, or would you want third-person perspective? Just a thought, let me know how you guys feel about it, and also how you're all feeling about how things are heating up with our favorite love triangle ;) Thanks for reading, and a new chapter should be up soon! -R**


	4. Chapter 4

Anya was sitting on my bed when I got home. "Lex!" She greeted, happily, jumping up when I entered the room. I'm at a loss for words as I feel Anya's strong arms pull me into a bone crushing hug, dropping my purse and keys I wrap my arms around her and squeeze. Anya had been away for months, and it wasn't until this moment I'd realized just how much I'd missed her.

"How was India?" I asked, stepping away to look at her face. She grinned brightly at me, her tan skin gleaming, and those cutting edge cheekbones in full effect. Anya was a photographer for _National Geographic_ , she travelled for 80% of the year, and when on vacation she always came home. We were incredibly close, it was actually Anya who introduced me to Bellamy and Octavia, when we were younger Anya babysat Octavia for the Blake's.

"Wonderful, inspiring," Anya flopped back down on the bed, propping herself up with her elbows, "Next time I go you're coming with me."

"I wish," I sighed, climbing onto the bed beside her. "You'd have to schedule it for after law school."

Anya groaned, "Oh, Lexa, sweet, little, studious, Lexa. Life is going to pass you by with all the time you spend planning your future, baby sister."

"There's nothing wrong with planning ahead," I protest, but I'm smiling, snuggling more into Anya and breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo. The scent of my childhood in elementary school, when Anya would pick me up after class and we'd go do fun things like ice skating, or hiking, sometimes we'd just go for drives. The smell of laughter, and family, and a sense of home.

"Not unless you've been planning since the first grade." Anya snorts, rolling over to look at me. We're face to face now, and I finally let out the breath I've been holding since I left Clarke's house. Anya looks at me tentatively for a moment, "Are you ok, Lex?"

I close my eyes. _Was I?_ I had a multitude of papers due next week, I'd just kissed an unassuming, and – possibly not gay – girl on the cheek, and I was also fighting over said girl with my best friend. So, no, in the grand scheme of things, I was quite honestly not ok, but I'd spent a lot of time learning how to cover that up. A lot of nights learning how to pretend that I wasn't lonely, that I wasn't sad, and that I didn't need anyone other than the three essential people. Bell, Octavia, and Anya.

My pretending never worked on Anya, though. "When's the last time you've spoken to our parents?" She asks, and I swallow.

"Last week," I lie, it's been a month. Our parents were both lawyers, and worked crazy long hours, so much so that they bought a town house closer to the city, and usually spent their time there during busy cases. It never bothered me much, not until I turned fourteen and woke up one morning to realize that I basically lived in an empty house, and would continue to do so until Anya came back from school for the holidays.

Anya knew I was lying, but she decided not to comment on it. "What else is going on?" She presses, "You look stressed, more so than usual."

I prepare myself for the lecture I know I'm going to get after this, for the detailed explanation of how and why I'd fucked up so bad. Taking a deep breath, I tell Anya everything. From the moment I met Clarke, the bet, the almost, sort of, _maybe,_ kiss we were about to have on her kitchen floor. I tell her about the way that Bellamy looks at Clarke, like she's holy, ethereal, and the way it makes me feel like an awful best friend for hating him for it.

"And what about you?" Anya asks, interrupting me.

"What about me?"

"How do you look at Clarke? How do you feel about this girl, Lexa?" I'm taken aback, had I not made it blatantly obvious?

"I-," pausing, I blink a few times, "I haven't felt like this with anyone, not even Costia." Anya's eyes widen for a moment, and I can feel her uneasiness, her contemplation on how to word the next sentence. "Costia made me feel happy, and giddy, and free, but Clarke…" I trail off, looking away from Anya and up at the ceiling. At the little glow in the dark stars Bellamy and I had spent hours tacking up there in sophomore year. They remind me of Clarke's eyes, of the way they sparkle when she laughs, or glitter when she's singing, and the way they look when she's staring at me. The way I _feel_ when she's staring at me. "Clarke makes me feel everything." I finish, finally. "Everything all at once."

"Well you are obviously not going to win this girl if you keep acting like this." Anya says, and I turn back to look at her. "You're a mess, Lexa. Every time you guys have a breakthrough you pull away, and now she's starting to notice it's linked to Bell."

I nod, "I don't know what to do, Bellamy is serious about her, and I think she might like him as well."

Anya doesn't speak for a moment, pursing her lips in thought. "You need to actually get to know her," she says, shooting Lexa a knowing look. "You say she makes you feel everything, but she doesn't even know about Costia, she doesn't even really know you."

Her words hit me like a slap in the face, it's cold, and shocking, but nevertheless, it's true. I'm infatuated with Clarke. With the way she laughs, and smiles, and touches my hand, with the way she makes me feel physically. But I don't know Clarke enough to warrant the emotions I've been feeling, and she definitely doesn't know enough about me.

"I'm scared." I reply, and I feel Anya's hand wrap around mine reassuringly. "What if I let her in and she doesn't like what she sees? What if she still chooses him?"

"What if she chooses you?"

"Anya." I huff, annoyed with her optimistic answer

"Is it so hard to believe?" Anya shoots back, clearly annoyed as well. "You're amazing, Lexa. You're smart, funny, and almost as beautiful as your older sister," She grins unabashedly at that, "You're caring, and lovely, and wonderful, Clarke Griffin would be a complete idiot if she doesn't see that."

"God," I chuckle, "India changed you."

Anya slaps me on the arm, "fight for your girl, baby sister. Pretend she's a court case and wipe the floor with Bell, but nicely, because he's still a little brother to me."

X

Going against my better judgement, I take Anya's advice. I stare at myself in the full length mirror leaning against my bedroom wall, running my fingers over the outfit I'd spent more time than I'd like to admit picking out. I'm wearing the low cut, dark green, silky tank top I bought once with Octavia. Mostly because she said it made my eyes pop, and if I didn't buy it she'd shove it in my bag anyways when I wasn't looking. Some black skinny jeans, and sneakers, I touch lightly at the caramel colored curls framing my face. I let my hair down tonight, braiding only a few pieces and then pinning them at the back of my head. _You're being ridiculous._ I thought to myself, glaring at my reflection for only a second longer before heading down stairs to check that everything was in order.

Three boxes of pizza lined the marble countertops, and I'd placed all the drinks next to them. Various board games were stacked along the coffee table, and I smiled knowing that we'd probably never touch them. We hadn't played board games since junior year, not since that one time Bellamy and I got that crazy idea to have a nerf gun war, and promptly went out and bought enough nerf weapons to fill a whole closet. The coat closet to be exact, and I was still sort of amazed that my parents were yet to find it.

Anya had long since gone back to her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend Gustus, claiming she didn't want to be around all the 'teenage angst'. The sound of the key in the door startles me, and I know it's time to get ahold of myself, to do this whole wooing Clarke thing right. I just hope it's not at the price of my friendship with Bellamy. Octavia and Lincoln walk in, holding a few shopping bags of candy, and chips, and that dip that Bell and O's mom always makes for us. I'd given Bellamy and Octavia both keys to my house considering the fact that if anything were to happen to me, they were the only two people who were actually willing and _reachable_ to come and help. It didn't matter that even despite having this huge ass house all to myself, I still preferred to spend my time at the Blake's. So the keys were sort of useless, almost as useless as this house.

"Hey you," Octavia grins, setting the bags down in the kitchen and running over to pull me into a hug. "Where'd you run off to after Josh's? You didn't call and Linc and I were worried."

"I um…" _Did Bellamy not tell her?_ "I stayed the night at Clarke's place, I was too drunk to drive home so she took me. Bell didn't tell you?"

Octavia's eyebrows shoot up, and a knowing smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "No, he must have forgot to mention."

"More like _chose_ not to mention." Lincoln snorts, opening up and inspecting all of the Pizza boxes.

"Meat lover's pizza with extra cheese," I roll my eyes at him, but I'm smiling as I say it. "Just how you like it." Lincoln looks up, and gives the absolute smallest of smiles, and that's how I know. He's on my side. Octavia chuckles, and walks over to grab the plates out of the cabinet. They know every inch of my house, better than my parents probably do, better than maybe even I do. It was nights like this, game nights, when we'd come stumbling in here after parties, the weeks we spent outside by the pool during summer. All four of us had been a family for as long as I could remember.

I hear the door swing open for a second time. "Who's ready for total domination?" Bellamy calls from the front entryway, and despite everything, I smile.

"You're all talk, Bell." I laugh, turning around, but then my smile drops.

He's standing in the doorway to my kitchen with his hand wrapped around Clarke's. I recompose myself quickly, like I know how to, like I will one day be _trained_ how to. "Hey, Clarke," I say, trying to act like this is normal, like the fact she's standing in my house hand in hand with my best friend isn't completely wrecking me on the inside. Clarke doesn't speak for a moment, she's staring at me, her mouth slightly agape, and her cheeks flushed, and my stomach plummets because I wonder if Bellamy's the reason. I wonder if he'd kissed her senseless right outside my door, and then grabbed her hand to pull her in here, still flustered, just to show me how out of my league I was. "Hi, Lex…" She breathes, she's still staring at me, and I cross my arms across my chest, self-consciously. Why is she looking at me like that while she's still holding Bellamy's hand? Octavia is beside me in seconds, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to lean into her. "Took you two long enough," she says, "We were going to start without you."

I glance at Octavia, and I know she's uncomfortable now, and probably regretting this entire bet because it's put her right in the middle of us, of her family; but I can't help but melt into her side, in silent thanks for saving me. For holding me steady, for reassuring me with the just this one gesture that no matter what happens, I'm not going to lose her or Lincoln.

Clarke's still staring when I look back, and she's let go of Bellamy's hand, letting it fall loosely at her side. My cheeks redden fiercely under her gaze, and I cough, averting my eyes, deciding it is definitely time to get my shit together. "We should get started," I say, turning back to Octavia and Lincoln. "Who's up for board games?" I smile.

Everyone laughs, and I hear Clarke whisper to Bellamy from behind me. "Isn't that the point of game night?"

"Nah, Princess," He says, lowly and I have to stifle the disgusted scoff rising up from my chest. "We have a different kind of game night, are you good with being put in the line of fire?"

"That depends," Clarke replies, and it's gravelly and sexy, and dear god I wish it was directed at me, I turn back to look at her.

"Depends on what?" Bellamy asks, walking over to the ammo closet. Oblivious to the fact that Clarke's attention has long since left him, because she's looking straight at me. Her blue eyes gleaming, and that heart-stopping smirk pulling at her lips. Clarke bites her bottom lip only for a second, before she says, "On who's covering my back."

I think I've forgotten how to speak proper sentences, because the next thing I know Lincoln is placing a heavy duty nerf gun in my hands and staring at me like I've grown a second head. "You alright there, commander?" He asks, and I know he's trying not to laugh.

"Y-yeah." I shake my head, and try to clear my thoughts. Sucking in a breath, I put my game face on. I was the nerf war champ, and tonight was going to be no different, especially not now that I've got a very beautiful, and annoyingly tempting, Clarke Griffin watching.

Octavia explains the rules to Clarke as she helps her pick out a weapon. "So we all go to our respective home bases for exactly five minutes, and then after the timer goes off your objective is to first try and conquer someone else's home base by shooting them, the last person standing wins. However, you can be granted a pardon by your attacker, alliances are legal but just sort of frowned upon."

Clarke nods, "Sounds fun."

"Just watch out for Lex," Octavia smiles, not noticing the glare I'm shooting her from the other side of the kitchen. "She's like a fucking panther, appears out of nowhere."

Clarke laughs, "I can imagine."

"I didn't know you could blush so much in one day," Lincoln laughs from beside me, and I slap him on the arm.

"Just for that," I say, eyeing him and sliding down the safety latch of my gun for emphasis, "You're first on my hit list."

We're twenty minutes in, I've already shot Octavia down and can hear grunts of annoyance as she sits in the lounge, waiting for the others to join. The house is completely dark, which is usually the best option for these wars because it means less of a chance of being found. I round the corner of the upstairs game room, positive I'm on Bellamy's trail, I push Anya's old bedroom door open and peak inside.

 _Empty_.

I check the guest room as well, _still empty._ I could have sworn I heard footsteps when I was walking up the stairs, sighing, and about to give up, I turn for the stairs. That's when I hear the creaking of a bed, and freeze. The sound definitely came from my bedroom, but there was no way Bell or Lincoln would be stupid enough to hide in there. I tiptoe towards the door, levelling my breathing so I give away absolutely no sign of my presence. Using the tip of my gun to push open the door, I peer into my dark bedroom, and there's Clarke. Laying back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

My heart is thumping against my chest, and I am entirely unsure of what to do. She looks so peaceful sitting there, staring, the soft light of the glow in the dark stars reflecting off her porcelain colored skin. It hits me all at once, the way my heart lurches at the sight of her, the way staring at her without her knowledge feels sort of wrong, but the sight of her in my bed feels so inexplicably _right_.

I step forward, and the floorboard beneath me creaks, breaking Clarke's spell. She shoots up in the bed, clutching the gun and pointing it towards me, and when I start laughing, she looks down to realize she's holding it backwards and the barrel is pointed at her neck.

"Shit." She chuckles, dropping her gun and looking back up at me, and even though it's dark and I can barely make out the lines of face, I know she's smiling. "You win commander, do your worst."

I raise my gun and aim for Clarke's heart, just like she did earlier that morning, and right before I go to pull the trigger, I start to giggle. A lot, and they start to take over my body, making my shoulders shake and my eyes water.

"What?" Clarke asks, but she's laughing as well, laughing at me, and probably just the position I've caught her in. "What's so funny?"

I walk to the very edge of the bed, my gun still poised above her heart, still chuckling softly. I can't look at anything but her eyes, at how I can still see every different swirl of blue in them, and for a moment I commit it to memory. Every shade of blue that I can see in Clarke's eyes. "Why are you laughing, Lexa?" Clarke asks again, and she scoots forward, so that now our legs are barely touching. I can feel the heat of Clarke's bare legs through my jeans, and I lose it. I can't feel anything. Not the plastic nerf gun in my hands, not the violent hammering of my heart against my chest, I can only feel the heat of Clarke's skin against me. Just Clarke.

"I'm about to shoot _you_ in the heart." I whisper, and if I wasn't so numb I'd probably get control of myself, I'd laugh of my words and then shoot Clarke right there and then. Instead, I'm staring at her, and neither of us are speaking, and this time my brazen words can't be blamed on the alcohol because I'm completely sober. Well, as sober as one can be around Clarke Griffin.

She doesn't speak for what feels like forever, but she doesn't pull away either. My whole body is frozen, and I'm so scared, I'm absolutely terrified Clarke is going to pull away and tell me she doesn't feel this way for me, that she's with Bellamy, that she only sees me as a friend.

"You already have." She says softly, and I don't even get to let out my sigh of relief before I feel her hands on me. Clarke pulls me down onto the bed, and I toss the gun somewhere to the left of us as my hands come up to cup her face, to pull her closer to me. Our faces are so incredibly close, and we're staring at each other, but this time it's different. This time I can really see Clarke, I can see what she's thinking behind her expressions, and her eyes are dark, and so fucking gorgeous that I have to suck in a breath just to clear my thoughts. Clarke bumps my nose with hers, but I'm still frozen, scared that this isn't real, that it can't possibly be.

Clarke is far less patient than me. She closes the remaining centimeters of distance between us, pressing her lips to mine like it's vital, like it holds the same importance as breathing. I respond almost instantly, lacing my hands through her hair, and moaning when I feel her hands sliding under the hem of my shirt, searing the skin on my hips with her touch. I'm completely gone by the time I feel Clarke's tongue dart out and trace my bottom lip, absolutely melting when I allow her to push it inside my mouth and tangle itself with mine. Kissing Clarke felt like the most incredible high, like when you've just been dropped on a carnival ride, and your stomach is twisting up in knots of excitement. That's when I know it's time to stop. Even though ever single cell inside of my body is screaming at me to do the exact opposite. "Clarke," I whisper against her lips. She ignores me, tugging on the ends of my hair and pulling my head back, as she leave searing, wet hot kisses down my neck. "Clarke, please," I groan, pushing at her shoulders, "We have to stop."

She pushes away immediately, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asks frantically, looking me up and down.

"No!" I say quickly, bringing my hands back up to her face. "No, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Then why did you stop?" Clarke pauses, "oh god, Lexa, did I totally misread this situation?" She starts to pull away, but I pull her back, making her look me in the eyes.

"Clarke, no, I've wanted to do that for a while now." She relaxes against me again, but shoots me a questioning look.

"I just…" Taking a deep breath, I remind myself that if this doesn't work, and if it results in me never getting to kiss Clarke again, Anya will be getting her ass kicked. "I want to _know_ you, Clarke, and I really want to you to know me."

Clarke blinks at me, once, twice, and then she surges forward and kisses me on the side of my mouth, on my cheek, on my jaw. "Sorry," she whispers against my skin, and it sends chills down my spine. "I…it's just incredibly hard not to kiss you when you say things like that."

 _Points for the older sister,_ I think quietly, as I rub my hands up and down Clarke's back. "Perfectly understandable," I giggle, and Clarke rolls her eyes at me.

"You know you're cute," She huffs.

"And you know you're incredibly sexy," I smirk, "so who's the real villain here?"

Neither of us speak because now Clarke is looking at my bedside table, and I swallow my disappointment that the picture is still visible in this lighting. She's looking at the framed photo of Bellamy and I at our sophomore homecoming dance, I'm smiling brightly as Bellamy places a kiss on my cheek. Suddenly, I realize there are no villain's in this bed right now, just fools. The biggest one probably being myself.

 **Well finally! I've been waiting to write that kiss since they met. So what do we think is going to happen? Is Clarke going to declare her love for Lexa, or break her heart and go for Bellamy? Thanks so much for all the feedback on my last question, and I've decided to keep it in Lexa's perspective so I won't ruin the mystery that is Clarke Griffin.**

 **Thanks so much for reading guys, all your comments really make my day!**

 **New chapter soon! - R**


End file.
